The Last Letter From Bella Swan to Edward Cullen
by Rena.K
Summary: I thought about what would happened if Bella had remained human and what would be of the Cullens when Bella died. This is a letter Bella wrote to Edward before her death and gave it to Esme for her to give it to Edward when the day came. What will it be of Edward? PLEASE REVEW! :D


**Heeey everybody! I thought about what would happened if Bella had remained human and what would be of the Cullens when Bella died. This is a letter Bella wrote to Edward before her death and gave it to Esme for her to give it to Edward when the day came. EPOV**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Life, meaning, hope... Everything was over. I didn´t expected this. Bella dying at the age of forty by a stupid carcrash that took place yesterday! If I had been there... I could had saved her, she could still be with me... I swore that I would always protect her and I failed.

Oh, how I miss my Bella, your beautiful soul, your smile, your blush, those deep brown eyes, your lips that now I will never be able to kiss again, your soft skin, your mouthwatering scent, that look of intuition in your eyes, the marvelous sound of yur heartbeat... This wasn´t supposed to be like this! She was supposed to have a long and happy life with me as a human! I should had listened to my family, I should had changed her. If I had done so, she would be right now in my arms speaking to me with her sweet voice.

As we left my Bella´s funeral I could feel how the world slowly fell on me, crashing me, tearing me apart. We started to run back home and I could not stand it anymore.I tried to to be strong but I fell on my knees and started tearless sobbing and shaking against the ground. Jasper and Emmet took me in their arms and dragged me all the way left to our house, our home...

Home. It didn´t feel like it anymore. Without my soulmate nothing could ever feel like home again. In a nerves attak I teared appart my piano and threw it out of the window. What was the point of playing the piano if there wasn´t a Bella to hear the melodies I wrote for her? It was stupid. No, even stupier was staying here and let all my family suffer because of me. I was determinated. I was going to go back to Italy and ask the Voltouri to kill me, I would die and be in Bella´s arms once more.

_Edward? Could you come upstairs with me please? There is something I need to give_ you. It was Esme calling me with her thoughts. I couldn´t say no to her. I went upstairs and found Esme sitting on my bed. She had a paper in her hands.

"Before Bella died", Esme started and I cringed at the sound of Bella and the word died in the same phrase, "She asked me to give you this when the day arrived. Its a letter. I suppose that you would like to read it before taking any drastic desition."

_Like going to Itally and take your life away and leaving all of us not only to mourn for my lost daughter but also my most beloved son._

Esme gave me the letter and kissed my head before leaving me alone in my bedroom. I looked at the envelope and I saw my name writen in Bella´s untidy handwriting. Without hesitation I opened it and started reading. I could smell and see the marks of her tears that might had fallen while she wrote the letter.

_My beloved Edward,_

_I can´t express in words how thankful I am for eveything you gave me. Your love, your trust and your inconditional company in all this journey I did, my life._

_I am really proud of the honor I had of being able to call you my husband, my companion, my soulmate._

_If it is not much bother to you I must ask you a favor._

_DON´T GO TO ITALY. Please don´t do this to our family, they might already be sad with my loss. And as I don´t want you to go mopping around for the rest of your excistence, I must ask you another thing:_

_Find another woman. Don´t feel bad for me. I want you to find her and love her as you loved me. I want you to be there for her, make her smile when she wants to cry, let her know how especial and beautiful she is by caressing her and kissing her. Be with her at everymoment, stick to her for the rest of your eternity._

_I want you to know that whoever you choose it will be as though I had chosen her too._

_I love you Edward, never doubt that._

_See you in heaven!_

_Lots of love,_

_ Bella._

__I read and re read the letter at least a thousand times, even if I already knew it by hard thanks to my super vampire memory. Ahhhh, my Bella, my beautiful Bella. Always so selfless. But she didn´t understood quite well how a mates relationship was. There never could be another woman for me. Soulmate is just one in an existence.

I had only one thing to debate: would I go to Italy? Should I go to Italy? Was it the right thing? The answer was absolutely clear: NO. I could not let my family tear apart because my selfishness. I had to try to be happy, for their sake.

That is what I was going to do, I would always remembre Bella, Rest in Peace in Heaven.


End file.
